


Devotion

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Magnus Bane is one of the most well respected and loved professors at Edom Hall University, but although he adores his students and fellow faculty, he likes to keep his private life ...private. The mystery surrounding his life intrigues everyone at the University but the intrigue picks up to another level with the arrival of flowers one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a slightly angsty at points but honestly fluffy one shot I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Not beta'ed all mistakes are my own

There was something about Professor Bane that lured the students of the prestigious Edom Hall University to take his class. Dead Languages wasn’t exactly a popular subject to take for anyone not interested in a job involving translation of ancient documents, anthropology, archaeology, and the preservation of all things past. But for some reason Professor Bane’s class was always full. Each semester the waitlist for his course grew longer, and he would just shake his head in wonder. 

 

He never expected to be so well looked upon and respected. Sure he knew there was something about him that captivated people, the way he spoke and carried himself had always done him service. Magnus Bane was not one to take these gifts and use them to his benefit purposefully, however he always did seem to come out the winner due to his innate likability. 

 

Surprisingly enough it was not only the impressionable young minds clamoring to attend his classes who seemed to be taken by this enigmatic man, but the faculty as well. Magnus was the youngest of them, which tended to make elder peers slightly resentful in most situations, but this wasn’t the case for Magnus. To his delight when he arrived five years ago those who may have wanted to look down upon him ended up in awe of his mind and his personality.

 

Professor Magnus Bane held a doctorate and was a phenom in the world of ancient historical artifacts, languages and civilizations. He rose through the ranks faster than his most revered predecessors, another feat that should have provoked resentment, yet still it had not. Instead these men and women stood astonished by what he accomplished in such a short time. They were proud to call him a colleague, holding him in high esteem. 

 

In fact all those ranking above him at the university and those above him in the fields of Magnus’ specialities had an odd sense of pride that someone they knew, someone they worked with was called upon for his knowledge. It was a known fact that Dr. Bane was  _ the _ man to call when you needed translation on any ancient writings found on archaeological digs. If you couldn’t place a use for certain items and relics that were decorated in undecipherable writings, Dr. Bane would be able to do it for you.

 

When he wasn’t molding young minds Magnus Bane traveled to some of the most noteworthy digs to add insight and answers for some of the most prominent anthropological labs around the world.

 

Perhaps the most unexpected reaction for Magnus was the acceptance amongst his peers for his personal style, and fashion sense. Most people would immediately judge the inside just by seeing the outside, he feared that would be the case at an institution famed for its influence. 

 

Like most scholars proud of their appearance, the meticulously crisp lines of his suit pants, jackets and dress shirts were appreciated and respected. The lavishly colored double breasted waistcoats that hugged his sculpted body, and the bold matching ties were only the tip of the iceberg but they seemed to tolerated well and attributed to the modern time. But the pops of color in his socks, and shiny boots and shoes; the jewelry, ear cuffs and rings, and of course the eyeliner he loved to sport on a daily basis were what worried him the most. 

 

Of course he kept it respectful and work appropriate, his jewelry not as flashy, make-up more subtle save his kohl lined eyes. Still he showed his unique fashion sense unapologetically, and it suited him so well most people shrugged it off as a natural extension of who he was. Only on a rare occasion was he given a weird look until his name, his reputation and his confident demeanor would change the person’s view of him instantly. 

 

And then there were his looks. Magnus Bane was by no means a boastful or conceited man, but he knew he was quite good looking. There was no reason to deny it and seem disingenuous. When he was younger he’d remembered hearing backhanded compliments regarding his Asian background. For short periods of time he let the words hurt him, until he decided to use them to help himself grow and learn. Magnus helped himself build a strength that dared those with ill words to defy the beauty from within and confidence from without.

 

His belief in himself, and the tenacity of his spirit showed through to all he met, rendering anyone with adverse impressions of him near silent, and those around them unable to hear the hate. It was as if the way Magnus carried himself, the pride in himself was a sort of magic he honed, endearing people to him instead of pushing them away. 

 

All these attributes, all these obvious answers, and yet Magnus Bane was a humble man in his life and in his professorial duties, so of course he didn’t understand the appeal among the students to attend his courses. He did his best to keep them engaged and indeed they were. His charming nature won them over although his lectures could be considered boring to most, his students however listened with rapt attention, watching him speak and move about the lecture hall. 

 

They adored him, he seemed to be a favorite among the student body, even to those unable to get into his classes. They all knew him by name, waved to him, asked if he needed help or a coffee. It baffled him to be so loved and so comfortable in receiving this love, but Magnus Bane had officially found his home at Edom Hall and his place in the world. The attentiveness, respect and affection were appreciated for the most part but it rubbed against the grain at the part of Magnus that was quite private with his personal life. 

 

Soon after realizing just how well loved he was Magnus discovered that it came with a price, people wanted to know him. They were fascinated by everything about him, wanted to know what made him so extraordinary in every way. Unfortunately for them it would never come, they’d never know the private details, because those things were his to hold, no one was allowed those except those he trusted to let into his life. He wasn’t rude or nasty about it, just open and sincere when the topics of his private life came up, shutting them down.

 

By no means did this diminish the admiration held for Professor Bane, instead it caused a strange effect almost a god-like wonderment. He was an enigma, and they didn’t mind not knowing it all, in fact it became a sort of light-hearted game to imagine how amazing his life must be. Magnus wasn’t bothered in fact he found it amusing, as long as the students remained respectful of the boundaries between them and him. 

 

The faculty and staff made him chuckle when they joined in the guessing games, they were his peers or superiors; adults whom he expected to hold more decorum. But their enthusiasm for the fun made them seem younger at heart, and who was Magnus to take away such fun, not when he himself loved to cause mischief. It seemed he was the favorite mystery on campus meant to be loved but never to be solved. 

 

A year and a half into Magnus’ position at EHU the most curious clue showed up on the twenty seventh of that month in the form of a lovely arrangement of white lilacs on his desk in the lecture hall with a card attached. At first Professor Bane seemed absolutely surprised and nervous, but as soon as he’d read the card his students saw the tiny smile on his lovely face. Whoever had sent them made their favorite professor smile, and the new mystery surrounding Professor Bane began.

 

Without fail on the twenty seventh of every month a new arrangement of flowers would be delivered to Professor Bane. If he wasn’t in the lecture hall they were left on his office desk. If the twenty seventh fell on a day or holiday when no classes were scheduled, the flowers would arrive a day or two early. Always there would be a card attached, always Professor Bane would read it and smile, sometimes bigger than other times. There were a few times when he’d brought his fingers to his lips, swayed his shoulders back and forth and laughed melodically. Anyone who witnessed him would tell you that Magnus Bane was in love. His students began to discuss in private who it could be, and soon enough the curious and playful faculty who adored him joined in. 

 

The questions of ‘who’, and ‘why the twenty seventh was significant’ were often the most heard. But the focus of the investigation shifted when people started to realize there were different flowers sent sometimes. And that was when the mass interest in flower meanings started on campus. It could have easily been solved if someone was bold enough to peek at the cards that accompanied the flowers but no one dared to disrespect Professor Bane in such a manner. 

 

Of course Magnus knew what they were up to, heard them chattering and laughed in pure amusement that lit his face at how silly the whole thing was. Still he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed at the behavior not when he himself was sitting on top of the world. It was all in good fun, and the way they all seemed to be happy for him made his heart swell from the sweetness of it all. 

 

Month after month they came, sweet messages of growing love and affection sent through flowers. And they all wondered, speculated, until one month came that the flowers didn’t arrive, and then another following. The chatter and excitement of the game died when three months had passed without the beautiful floral arrangements, without the extra spring in their favorite professor’s step, without the full light in his eyes they’d grown to look for and appreciate. 

 

It wasn’t fun if Professor Bane was heartbroken, no it wasn’t fun at all. They knew he was always a smiling sweet man before albeit private, but with the arrival of that first floral arrangement almost ten months before a brighter man was now known to them. And just like that he was gone, taking even the smiles he’d begun with, there was nothing but polite half smiles now. He was still kind, still beautiful, still an intriguing force of nature, but his light didn’t shine as bright anymore. 

 

The feeling of sadness and disappointment was felt almost throughout the entire campus as odd as that seemed, but it gave a small comfort to Magnus to know how he was cared for. And then on the twenty seventh of the following month the flowers were back; Primroses. Four vases of brightly colored primroses to make up for the months missed. 

 

A young quiet girl sighed out dramatically  “I can’t live without you”, and it carried through the lecture hall. They all knew, Professor Bane knew as well as his hands shook while reading the card. His love had returned to him, his love was apologizing, his love couldn’t live without him. And just like that the happiness returned. Professor Bane was brighter than ever the glowing source of all things good in their small little world. 

 

Yes the game was back on but there was a new respect that came with it. This was Professor Bane’s personal life, a life he was uncomfortable sharing, and although they were all still so invested in the beautiful love story and mystery the whispers and discussions were less public and noticeable now. They’d realized just how ridiculously intrusive they had been before and this was their humble apology. Professor Bane appreciated it very much and made it known with the smiles and nods of thanks he often gave in passing. 

 

Six months had passed then the flowers never failing to show up, increasingly gushing the meaning of love and happiness. Pink Roses, Yellow Dahlias, Honeysuckle, it was enough to rot teeth with the sappiness of it all but it didn’t, the happiness of the most beloved Professor Bane was worth the gross sugar rush. 

 

They were still no closer to figuring out the mystery love of Professor Bane’s life, when the orange blossoms and peonies arrived. Everyone now well schooled in the language of flowers saw this for what it was, ‘eternal love and marriage. Their favorite professor was getting married, and the campus had an almost festive feeling to it that day. 

 

Sure enough after break Professor Bane returned with an elegant tungsten wedding band on his left ring finger, and the biggest smile they’d ever seen him wear in the entire time he held his position. Professor Bane looked more beautiful, and striking than he ever had before which was a feat itself. But it was his pure elation that made the biggest difference in his appearance, how could one be so happy?, they wondered. But if anyone deserved it, it was Professor Magnus Bane. 

 

By then everyone realized they may never know the mystery person who stole the heart of their professor, almost broke it but repaired it to a greater creation with love. The romantic soul who was lucky enough to have the love of the most amazing man they’d all ever known. And so they let it go watching the flowers appear monthly, all knowing how grossly in love Professor Bane and his spouse were. No reason to dig anymore, a beautiful love story played out from afar and a mystery never solved. 

 

And then one month Professor Bane had missed three lectures, and when he returned the flowers showed, but his smile was half hearted, the bright sparkle in his eyes was gone. There was pain there now, a palpable sadness, his waistcoats less bright, his look less put together, and when he saw the flowers Professor Bane nearly crumbled. 

 

To see such a man, such a great and revered man whom they looked up to near crushed with the sight of the flowers shook many of his students and the faculty to the core. What had happened to his love, the verbena were lovely, and held many meanings, what could his lover, his spouse, be saying to have their beloved professor looking so pained. 

 

Like always the perfectly capable, and incredible Professor Bane was able to slip himself back into routine with great ease no matter what was going on in his life, because that was what he did best. 

 

The following month the magnolia arrived and a pattern was beginning. Forget me nots the next month, pink camellia the next, primrose, and they’d cycle back through these. Always with a card, always causing a moment of pain to show on Professor Bane’s face before he schooled his expression and got down to business. The messages clear, ‘pray for me’, ‘don’t forget me’, ‘i long for you’, ‘i can’t live without you’ over and over. They were apart. Professor Bane and his true love had been parted for some reason. 

 

Seventeen months and the anemone came, that was the day that Professor Bane opened the card, stifled the sound,  grabbed the flowers, turned on his heel and left the lecture hall. For the first time ever he was unable to continue for the day. 

 

“The death of hope”, a young man said sadly his voice striking everyone in their hearts with pain.

 

“Hope vanishing”, another agreed sadly. “This is so bad”.

 

It was a few weeks before Professor Bane returned to normal lectures having his TA Raphael cover most of his lectures and emailing transcripts when Mr. Santiago was unavailable. When he finally returned the normal luster of his very being was muted, to a nearly unrecognizable soul. It hurt the students and faculty to see the man they knew to be a ray of light so broken down, but what could they do, what could they possibly do? 

 

Circumstances out of their own hands seemed to be keeping Professor Bane and his true love apart from one another. And even if they could figure a way around these circumstances to help they had no idea who the person who held Professor Bane’s heart even was. It was not their place, none of their business. Instead they just gave their all to try and send an extra smile, and extra word of kindness to him in hopes it would make his day a little brighter. 

 

The twenty seventh fell on the week Professor Bane returned, and the flowers were never delivered, not to his office, not to the lecture hall, no where. Upon realizing they wouldn’t show, their beloved professor rolled his shoulders back,  put his chin up and pushed through whatever pain he was feeling trying to focus on his lecture for the day.

 

Magnus was already dealing with so much pain, so much anxiety so much worry and grief, that he grew more agitated than he normally would have when he heard his students whispers grow louder behind him. Shouting as he spun around from the whiteboard to reprimand those responsible, he noticed they were all staring at the door, curious and shocked expressions on their faces. It was then he heard some of the whispers. 

 

“Who is that?”

 

“Why is there a Marine in here?”

 

“What the heck is going on?”

 

“Oh he has Professor Bane’s flowers”.

 

_ Marine, flowers,  _ these two word stood out among the rest causing the floor under Magnus’ feet to feel like it was tilting slightly. The room felt like it was spinning and all the air seemed to have left from his lungs. 

 

_ It couldn’t be, they were going to deploy him again. _

 

He didn’t want to get his hopes up just in case, no matter how hard he wished it was him, there was no way Magnus was going to let his heart leap there, not yet. And so he turned himself slowly, he couldn’t let himself get excited. His eyes then landed on the tall beautiful man in his Marine dress blues, dark black hair cut neatly on his head, his white cap in one hand, deep hazel eyes shining light green from this distance watching his face, and a bouquet of blue hyacinths in his other hand. 

 

Magnus was frozen in place, it couldn’t be his Alexander, not when the hope had been snatched from him just last month. 

 

“Magnus”, the man rasped. “It’s me”, he’d read the expression of doubt easily.

 

“Um, who’s the hottie with the flowers?”, a student in the third row mumbled.

 

It was Alexander’s sweet reassurance and the laughter following the honest question that finally told Magnus this was real. Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat Magnus felt his heartbeat pick up, his excitement rise, his smile break over his lips. And then his Alexander smiled that big smile that made Magnus’ knees weak. 

 

The entire room gasped when they realized their favorite professor looked like his old self again, happy, and bright once more, there was only one person this could be. Especially with those flowers in hand. 

 

“This, my dear students is my gorgeous husband, Alexander”, Magnus moved closer towards his husband, never turning his head to the class as he spoke. “ And he’s just returned from his longest deployment, which we thought would be extended, but here he is in front of me like a dream”.

 

Alexander closed the gap rushing to Magnus unable to wait anymore and they threw their hands around each other, holding one another close. Alexander’s hat falling to the floor along with the bouquet that was tied in matching ribbons. Their hands squeezed tighter pulling them closer, faces buried in each other’s necks and shoulders, until they seemed like they were one person. 

 

“I missed you so much my darling, how?”, Magnus sobbed.

 

“Magnus I couldn’t be another day without you, I love you so much”, Alexander mumbled into Magnus shoulder. 

 

The sniffles, sobs, dreamy sighs of the students, as well as their shuffling feet and chairs could be heard as they left the two men alone. There was no way to stay there without feeling like some horrible voyeur into the precious moment of the lives of two people so in love. The mystery was solved in the most satisfying and beautiful way that left the hearts of everyone who followed their flower mystery so full. 

 

“It seems my schedule has cleared up”, Magnus pulled back slightly still not wanting to let go of his husband in any way. 

 

Alexander raised his brow looking around the lecture hall with a smug smile on his lips “I see that”, he laughed the amber part of his eyes now a bright ring around his pupil telling Magnus he was truly happy. 

 

“I am sorry about bringing our personal life here, I just couldn’t wait to see you…”

 

Alexander’s near begging tone was cut off by a set of warm lips attacking his own soft at first but growing in need. Opening slightly, licking and nipping all while pressing himself as close to his husband as possible. Alexander felt slightly dizzy from the attack but followed eagerly, his lips parting easily for his love. They reluctantly pulled apart as Alec pressed his forehead to his husbands and they smiled before closing their eyes content to just be with one another.

 

“Take me home, Alexander”, Magnus breathy tone broke the silence. 

 

“Yes, sir”, Alexander saluted, before scooping up his hat and the flowers. 

 

He handed them to Magnus kissing his nose and whispering 

 

“Devotion. Happy Anniversary, Magnus”.

 

Magnus knew why he’d said it. Some of their best phone chats and letters were about how the students and faculty were going crazy about flower meanings because of Alexander. The blue hyacinths were the symbol of his undying devotion to Magnus.

 

Their hands joined Magnus and Alexander left the lecture hall so that Alexander could follow orders and take his husband home, for some kisses and cuddles as well as other things. But that was private, just the way Magnus preferred it to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first floral arrangement is white lilacs they mean innocent or new love.


End file.
